Text is an effective means for recording information and delivering the information. A user uses much more a digital font for expressing letters on a digital device than an analog font such as handwriting, according as a smart device is generalized. In this environment, various stylish digital fonts have been produced.
A bitmap font and an outline font are generally used as the digital font. The bitmap font expresses every letter in a bitmap image. Extra files for respective sizes of the letters must be designed, to support the size of the letters in the bitmap font. The outline font draws shape of the letters in a function, and representatively includes a True Type Font TTF. The TTF can change freely the size of the letter by a rasterizer calculating again an outline function, wherein the rasterizer performs an output operation.
FIG. 1 illustrates output concept of the conventional true type font. Referring to FIG. 1, corresponding style of the font may be outputted on a screen through the rasterizer only when true type font files corresponding to respective styles are designed. The rasterizer can again calculate an outline equation to adjust the output size of the true type font.
However, it is impossible to change the style other than the size of the letter in the true type font. Hence, font files corresponding to respective styles should be produced if various styles of the fonts are to be serviced. That is, the true type font expresses its style depending on the font file, and thus it is difficult to change the style freely.